


ventilation

by 101places



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reunion, season 6, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Simmons runs into a familiar face on the planet of Kitson.( AKA : spec fic i wrote before 6x03 and never finished )
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	ventilation

**Author's Note:**

> so im clearing out my wips and found this. i didnt get it done before 6x03, so i didnt post it, but... well. its not *awful* so i felt like posting it now
> 
> obviously, its canon divergent & certain character choices dont follow with canon, but keep in mind that i wrote it between 6x02 & 6x03!
> 
> as always, comments/kudos give me the luck i need to win at gambling

Nothing had gone according to plan, though considering everything that had happened over the course of the past year, Simmons wasn’t sure why she was surprised by this.

After arriving on the planet Kitson, the SHIELD space team had decided to split up- Davis and Piper going to find more fuel, while Daisy and Simmons tried to follow their lead and find out if Fitz had been here- and, if so, where he had gone next.

Originally there had been nothing. Those who were willing to speak with them didn’t have any information that they could act on. Then, there was a lead- an alien who recognised the name ‘Enoch’, and immediately began to usher them out of his stall, speaking frantically about not wanting to get caught up in this.

Before they were given a chance to question him further, all chaos broke loose, and Simmons had barely managed to get away. She still had no idea what was happening- or what the status of the rest of her team was- but she couldn’t stand still long enough to work that out. She had to put distance between herself and her pursuers. When she was safe she could stop and work out what to do next.

Thankfully, Kitson was a bustling planet- especially the gambling arena that she’d burst into. Losing her pursuers in this crowd wouldn’t be difficult.

Simmons weaved through the crowd, ignoring the dirty looks she received from the patrons as she bumped into them.

She gave herself a moment to look behind her when she was half-way through the room, instantly regretting it as she saw the man she was running from enter the room, making eye contact with her immediately. She turned back to look where she was going, pushing through the crowd more frantically.

Reaching the other end of the room, Simmons sprinted into an adjoining corridor, and began trying the rooms branching off. The first room she tried was locked, but the second one opened, revealing some storeroom. Without many options, Simmons darted inside, shutting the door behind her.

There was no other way out of this room, as far as she could tell. She’d just have to hide and hope that he didn’t think to look in here. Simmons retreated to the back of the room, hiding behind an over-packed shelf and trying to calm herself down.

For a few minutes there was nothing, and Simmons began to consider that maybe this had worked, but before she could relax the door crashed open. Wielding a gun, the man strode confidently into the room, and all Simmons could do was try to make herself as small as possible in the hopes that he wouldn’t notice her.

The man walked further into the room, checking each row as he did so. There was no way that he wouldn’t notice her. Simmons scanned the shelf in front of her, trying to look for something that she could use to defend herself, but before she could make any moves a firm hand wrapped itself around her wrist, pulling her back.

Where there had previously been a wall, there was nothing, but just as she was securely within whatever-this-was the other person moved in front of her, quietly and carefully shifting a metal grate and putting it over the hole.

Simmons looked around where she was now, realising that it was some sort of ventilation system. There was only a little bit of light leaking through the grate, so it was difficult to see any more, but it was blatantly obvious that was what this was.

In the store-room, Simmons pursuer reached the row she had been hiding in, looking it up and down. When he saw that it was empty, he turned and left the room, and Simmons let out a relieved breath.

“Thank you.” She said to her apparent saviour.

He had his back to her, and in the dim light it was difficult to make out anything about him. If she squinted, she could make out the way his hand shook. She wasn’t sure why, but her eyes began to tear up, and her heart started pounding once more.

He looked over at her, and the light from the grate illuminated his face enough for her to be able to recognise him.

Without a thought, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him tightly, dropping her head into the crook of his neck. He froze in her embrace for a moment, before returning it just as securely.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Simmons spoke up when she felt able. “This whole time.”

“I don’t understand how.” Fitz replied, by now having shifted so he could gently comb his hand through her hair. “I thought you were sent to the future.”

“Oh, Fitz. We were.” Despite having imagined this meeting so many times, Simmons struggled to think of how to explain everything that had happened.

Fitz’s movements stuttered for a moment, “I wanted to save you.”

Simmons smiled sadly. “You did, Fitz.”

He shifted so that he could look at her properly, and she almost laughed at his profoundly confused expression.

So, slowly, she started to explain. She told him about the Lighthouse and Kasius, about the ‘Destroyer of Worlds’ and Deke. She told him how he’d swooped in as a marauder with his own spaceship, and how they’d returned to their time. Haltingly, she told him about Coulson and held his hand as his gaze became filled with horror.

After a few moments, he looked down, his thumb brushing over her ring. Without prompting, Simmons unclasped her necklace, letting the other ring loose into her free hand. Fitz stared at it in awe, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“...And we got married,” She explained. “In the manifestation of a forest. It was beautiful.”

Fitz looked away. “He’s not here now. I know that no version of me would leave you here, and you have his ring.”

Simmons smiled sadly. “He died, yes. Saving Mack and Polly’s lives- Mack and May were with him until the end.”

She spoke as if that gave her any degree of comfort, but Fitz knew better. He barely knew how to process the information he was being given, and all he could do was squeeze her hand, to remind her that she wasn’t alone. Not anymore, at least.

Simmons had left out a lot of the uglier details of the past- there would be time for that, later. Right now, she was just glad to have him back.

“I’ve spent the past year looking for you. With Daisy, Piper and Davis- that’s why we’re here.” She stopped for a breath, realising that she hadn’t considered what had happened to her friends since she’d found Fitz. “We were attacked by that man. I got away, but I don’t know about the others.”

Fitz sighed quietly, “Similar. Enoch and I came here to make money for more fuel- I was going to freeze myself again. Except, the only thing I had to gamble was myself.”

“What?”

Realising that he’d worried Simmons, Fitz quickly tried to explain himself, “I was certain that I’d win!”

“...And you lost anyway, didn’t you?”

“...Yes.”


End file.
